hip_with_todayfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler (Nintendo World)
Tyler is a supporting character in Nintendo World's second season. Original Series In the original series, Tyler appears after the credits of the final episode of the first season. His flying car is spotted after the end credits of the episode, but doesn't make a full body appearence until later. The first episode of the second season reveals that Tyler and Vince have entered Nintendo World to find out the origins of GameOver. They try to befriend Mario, but Mario attacks them thinking they were sent by Sonys. Tyler and Vince defeat Mario and go on a ship to camp, but Tyler's car is destroyed (presumably by Corruption) and Vince leaves to go get help via a flying saucer. While on the boat Tyler meets Dylan Delphia who spawned in the world with a jeep. Using the jeep, Tyler and Dylan escape the ship. Tyler runs into Mario again, but this time Tyler attacks first; angry at Mario for the constant assumptions. Tyler defeats Mario again, but is shot from behind by the Koopa Brothers and is killed. Dylan buries Tyler and goes to tell Vince. After the creation of Phoenix Down, E.Gadd mentions he has a machine that can spread it across Nintendo World, thus ending the zombie outbreak, but no one is able to pilot it. Knowing that Tyler is an expert at driving any vehicle, Vince takes the Phoenix Down and revives Tyler. Tyler then forgives Mario and flies E.Gadd's machine to end the outbreak. During the final assault, Tyler (along with Vince and Dylan) attack Big Shell and place bombs all over it. They destroy it so that GameOver can never be re-created. Tyler then meets Mario on top of a tall building where Corruption attacks. Tyler helps Mario defeat Corruption then he, Vince, and Dylan return to their own world. In Nintendo World: The Land of Turmoil, Tyler returns to Nintendo World with Vince and Dylan to celebrate Tyler's birthday. When Trojan announces he planted nukes in Nintendo, Tyler uses his flying car to get everyone to safety. He and Vince then go to check for survivors, but are attacked by Reno Redchury. They help Mario rescue E.Gadd and also help during the battle against Giga-Trojan. In the original season 3, Tyler does not appear physically. Instead, his voice is heard via codec delivering orders to Dylan Delphia. In the season 3 remake, Tyler goes to Nintendo World with Vince and Dylan to search the remains of Big Shell for GameOver's creation disk. Tyler goes to deliver the disk to Snake, but stops to save Maria from Eggman's robots. Reboot Series Tyler Redick makes a cameo appearence, along with Parody Wesker, in episode 5 of the Nintendo World Reboot. In Episode 10: All Or Nothing, Tyler can be seen helping Nintendo rebuild near the end of the episode. Hip With Today has commented that they are unsure if the real life insertions will become canon. Sacrifice and Skills ]] How Tyler, Vince, and Dylan got into Nintendo World is unknown; however they all mention they had to give up something in order to activate the portal between Nintendo World and the Real World. Tyler mentioned he had to give up his band. Tyler, along with Vince and Dylan, have one skill unique to each of them. Tyler's skill is that he is an excellent driver. He can learn how to drive anything he sits in within seconds and be able to drive it flawlessly and with perfection. Trivia * Redick confirmed in a AMA that the reason he added himself, Vince, and Dylan into the series is because he was short on characters. * The episode where Tyler is killed (Season 2, Episode 7) is ironically the most viewed episode of the entire series. * The reason Tyler's skill is perfect driving is because at the time of the series creation, Redick was trying to get his driver's licence. * Tyler's "theme" is Gone Guru ''by ''Lifeseeker, it plays in multiple scenes involving Tyler, and has been used in many other of his videos. See Also *Tyler Redick - about the real life person that inspired this character. Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo World Characters Category:Alive Category:Real Life Insertions Category:Nintendo World